Charmed Sons, If she loved me then why did she leave me?
by charmedfan120
Summary: The first instalment of the Charmed Sons universe. A year after the death of his mother, on Joseph Potter Dean's seventh birthday, the young boy with the help of his aunt Piper and his father comes to terms with his mother's passing and comes to a conclusion on the role magic has in his life! (Oneshot)


_**If she loved me then why did she leave me?**_

"Joseph Potter Dean, cut it out now." Jason snipped, glancing up from his computer. Looking directly at the seven-year-old boy. The boy has a pale complexion, with light blue eyes and light brown hair. Joseph is wearing blue shorts, a white t-shirt with a cartoon character printed on and navy trainers.

"But it's fun," Joseph protests with a pout.

"It may be fun Joseph, but you know the rules about using magic in public," Jason responds.

"The blinds are closed," Joseph says.

"Anyone could walk in at any minute, so cut out the magic before I put you over my knee," Jason warned. The seven-year-old made a gulping sound.

"Sorry daddy," Joseph apologised.

"Just play with your toy cars, once I finish here we can go out as I promised," Jason tells the boy. The boy just nods and does as what he's told, in one of the left corners of the office Jason set up a little play area for his son. Jason finished soon, after logging off his computer. He got up from his chair and slyly walks over to Joseph who is oblivious and grabs Joseph from under his little arms and lifts him up. Joseph catching on turns a full three-sixty with his dad's help.

"Finally," Joseph commented with a cheeky smile.

"Enough of that kiddo or you won't get ice cream," Jason warns the boy.

"No, I love ice cream, I'll be good daddy," Joseph spoke. Jason lets out a small chuckle sometimes he wondered if Joseph loved ice cream more than he loved his father. Then again children his age are easily sawed.

* * *

The two then left the office, not before Jason made sure the boy put his rain jacket on. After leaving the office, the two got into Jason's car. As Jason drives, we have Joseph in the back colouring a picture from his colouring book.

"What you colouring kiddo?" Jason questions.

"A race car," Joseph answered.

"The trampoline park first or the water park first?" Jason questions. Joseph takes a moment to think.

"Trampoline park, I don't like water parks," Joseph tells his father, Jason had hoped, he had made progress with water parks. However, he guesses Joseph won't ever see past his mother's death when it comes to water parks.

"Okay, buddy trampoline park it is," Jason spoke. When they arrive Joseph is all too eager to just run towards the nearest trampoline. But Jason stops him.

"We have to buy our tickets first kid, and you have to promise that when you're out of breath you tell me, I don't want you having an asthma attack when it can be avoided," Jason instructs Joseph. The boy just nods in agreement, they only spent twenty-five minutes, Joseph wasn't the most active child twenty-five minutes seemed like pushing past his limits.

Jason kept his promise and took Joseph for ice cream, Jason got himself mint chocolate chip ice cream, while he got Joseph salted caramel. Joseph practically devoured his ice cream resulting in the boy suffering from brain freeze for a little bit.

* * *

Then after ice cream, Jason drove over to the local cemetery. The two are standing over a small grave on the gravestone reads 'Phoebe Halliwell, Born November 2nd 1975, died December 24th 2012. A loving mother, sister and husband.' Jason laid down a bouquet of flowers, Phoebe's favourite. Joseph just stares at the gravestone for five minutes but it feels forever since the boy is so quiet. He was only ever quiet around strangers.

"Daddy," Joseph spoke up, Jason feels slightly relieved, he didn't like the idea of taking his child to his mother's grave so young. Joseph didn't even attend his mother's funeral. But the boy insisted he inherited his mother's stubborn nature.

"Yes, Joseph," Jason replied.

"If she loved me then why did she leave me? Why did she leave us?" Joseph questions. Jason is shocked by the question he knew Joseph couldn't accept his mother's death who could at his age. But to question his mother's love for him that was something he never considered. Jason crouches down to reach his son's level.

"She didn't have a choice Joseph, she didn't want to leave and she certainly didn't leave because she didn't love you. She loved you with every fibre of her being, all of her heart. There was no one else in this world she loved more than you." Jason tells Joseph his voice soft but firm.

"But d..." Joseph starts.

"No, butts Joseph Potter Dean! If there are three things I know that is one of them. The second being that she is watching over you every day and if we could see her right now, she would tell you that her love for you know no bounds. And third, just because she's not here with us now doesn't mean her love is gone its always with us, a piece of her lives on in you." Jason interrupted while making sure his son looks at him directly in the eyes.

"Promise me, you won't leave me," Joseph said.

"I-I can't promise I won't leave you the same way your mother did. But what I can promise that for as long as I am with you. You won't be alone I will always look after my favourite little guy." Jason says. Jason then picks up his son.

"Now why don't we head to aunt Piper's, I think she's made her famous chocolate cake for your birthday," Jason suggests.

"Yes, I bet it's massive," Joseph responds.

"You just might be right," Jason spoke.

* * *

The birthday party at the manor proved to be a success, Piper had managed to gather all the cousins under one roof at the same time and ensured the manor was protected with the best charms and spells known. The adults noticed Joseph appeared to be a tad bit more happy playing with his cousins. After making a wish and eating the birthday cake. Piper finds Joseph in the attic sat down on the couch with the Book of Shadows open on his lap.

"Hey, so this is where you sneaked off to," Piper commented making her presence known, while she walked over to the couch and sat down next to her nephew. She glances down at the book to see what page he was looking at.

"Sorry, I needed the toilet and the attic door was open and I saw the book." Joseph apologises and starts to explain.

"It's okay the book belongs to you too," Piper says.

"Auntie Piper, can I tell you a secret one that only me, mommy and daddy know? But you can't tell anyone else." Joseph asked.

"Of course," Piper answered.

"The day mommy went away, she went after the bad guy at the old water park because of me, I had the flash, vision thing and I showed her it. I shouldn't have shown her it. She would still be here, it's my fault she's gone, I killed her." Joseph sobbed. Piper gently caresses Joseph's hair.

"No, Joseph, you didn't kill her, it wasn't your fault. You did the right thing showing her the premonition. She saved a lot of lives your mommy, it was just her time it sucked but it was her time." Piper responded.

"Mommy, use to say everything happened for a reason and that magic is a gift. Do you believe that Auntie Piper?" Joseph questions. Piper takes a deep breathe this was a question that plagued her head for many years. It was only a few years ago that she found her answer.

"I believe everything happens for a reason the good and bad. I do believe magic is a gift I didn't always but magic has given me a lot." Piper answers.

"Like what and why do bad people get to have magic too?" Joseph questioned.

"Well if I didn't have magic, I never would have met my husband, your uncle, Leo, I would have never met your auntie Paige and I would never have had your cousins Wyatt, Chris and Melinda. Magic isn't perfect it works in mysterious ways and sadly one of the faults of magic is that some bad people get magic." Piper explains. Joseph is quite for a minute or two.

"So magic couldn't protect my mommy? Is it bad that I don't love magic?" Joseph asks.

"No, magic has its limits, I miss her too, we all do. It isn't bad at all that you don't love magic a few years ago, I learned thanks to a telepath from Magic School, that magic isn't for everyone even if you're born with it." Piper told Joseph.

"I'm happy that magic gave you all that, you deserve them, Auntie Piper. Magic never really brought me anything but sadness. I don't want to face bad men and women who have magic, I don't want to touch something and see someone getting hurt. I want to be happy, if I didn't have magic would that make it so my daddy wouldn't leave like how my mommy did?" Joseph responded.

"There no guarantee that if you not having magic could ensure maybe the chances would be slimmer. No one but destiny knows that. If you want to give up magic do it because you want to not because of what-ifs." Piper says.

"You all won't be mad at me, she won't be mad at me?" Joseph asked.

"No, magic doesn't make someone special, your family we love you no matter what. Your mommy just wants you to be happy, she always has." Piper answered. Looking down at the book one last time, Joseph takes a little breath preparing himself.

"In this and every future hour, bind me of all my powers!" Joseph chanted reading off the page, seconds later after he finished chanting a sphere of blue light leaves Joseph's chest and vanishes before aunt and nephew. Piper then takes the Book of Shadows off Joseph's lap, closes the book and puts it aside. Before getting up and offering a hand to Joseph.

"Do you wanna see if there is any more cake or ice cream?" Piper offered. Joseph accepted her hand and the two start to walk out the attic. Just after the two leave the attic and are on the landing. The two hear something neither expected.

"Happy Birthday, Joseph." Phoebe's said softly from the afterlife.

"I love you, mommy," Joseph replied hoping, she would hear.

"I love you too," Phoebe spoke. Joseph smiles the first genuine smile, he has had in what the family believe to be in a long time.

_**The End.**_


End file.
